


Oh grausame Weihnacht

by Velence



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan war noch nie ein Freund von Weihnachten. Das hält ihn jedoch nicht davon, auf Dicks groß angekündigte Party zu gehen. Zuvor erweist sich Dicks kleiner Bruder Beaver als Spielverderber und auch die Party hat es in sich... Spoiler: 2.10 Wütende Veronica</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Was willst du eigentlich studieren, Dick?“

Logan lud seine Handfeuerwaffe nach. Dicks Vater hatte ihm den feinen Tipp gegeben, den Umgang damit zu erlernen, dabei hatte es Dick Senior sicherlich eher von Nöten. Dick hatte das Ritual beibehalten, in den Club zu gehen und weiter Kugeln am Schießstand zu verpulvern.

„Frauen“, erwiderte Dick.

„Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst...“ Logan wusste nicht, wie sie auf das Thema College gekommen waren. Weihnachten stand kurz vor der Tür und das letzte Schuljahr war fast vorbei, aber eigentlich machte sich Logan kaum Gedanken über seine Zukunft und Dick... Dick war Dick.

„Im Ernst.“ Dick schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust. „Frauen lieben Dick.“ Logan schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während sein Freund ungerührt fortfuhr. Es war zwecklos von ihm eine ernsthafte Antwort zu bekommen, wenn er so drauf war. „Und Dick liebt Frauen. Da macht es Sinn, sie zu studieren.“

„Schuster bleib bei deinem Schusseisen“, erwiderte Logan. Er hielt Dicks durchlöchertes Schießscheibenpapier hoch. Er hatte eine nette Gruppe in die Schwarze 10 geschossen.

„Ja, Mann, ich bin echt gut. Ist das nicht genial?“

Logan setzte die schalldämpfenden Kopfhörer wieder auf und stellte sich an seinen Platz. Dick beeilte sich, es ihm gleich zu tun, bevor er einen Hörsturz bekam.

Logan hatte in letzter Zeit seine ‚Scheißegal’-Attitüde öfter durchblitzen lassen. (Seine Wut machte ihn trotzdem nicht zu einem besseren Schützen.) Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Spannung zwischen Logan und Veronica wuchs und sie dank Duncan für ihn unerreichbar war. Sicher auch weil er in Felix’ Mordfall der Hauptverdächtige war. Außerdem war da noch der Zwischenfall mit Thumpers (ehemals Weevils) Bikerbande, der ihn beinahe seine Hand und seine Männlichkeit gekostet hatte, wovon Dick jedoch nichts wusste.

Nach dem Schießtraining machten sie sich in Logans gelbem Gefährt auf den Rückweg.

Dick fummelte am CD-Player herum, auf der Suche nach einem guten Radiosender. „Erinnerst du dich an unseren Trip nach Mexiko in den Sommerferien?“

„Kaum. Ich glaube, das hat etwas mit Alkohol und Drogen zu tun.“

„Aber du weißt doch noch, dass Beav auch mit dabei war“, erzählte Dick weiter, „ Und nun erpresst er mich.“

Logan warf einen neugierigen Blick zu seinem Beifahrer. „Alles, was in Mexiko passiert, bleibt in Mexiko. Hast ihm das nicht eingebläut?“

„Klar habe ich ihm das gesagt, Alter!“, empörte sich Dick.

„Mh“, machte Logan mit seinen Lippen, „Wundert mich nicht, dass er versucht die Nahrungskette zu ändern, es kommt allerdings spät. Ich habe schon immer geahnt, dass er die hellste Birne im Casablancas Clan ist.“

Seitdem Dick Senior irgendwo aufgrund seiner illegalen Immobilienmachenschaften in Lateinamerika untergetaucht war und seine Frau Kendall nicht mehr an dessen Geldhahn drehen konnte, war Dick Junior der Boss in der Casablancas Hackordnung.

„Hey, das betrifft dich auch! Auch wenn du dich angeblich nicht mehr daran erinnerst“, lästerte Dick. Er malte sich lieber nicht aus, wenn herauskam, was sie ihn Mexiko getrieben hatten.

„Was will Beaver überhaupt von dir? Ihr beide seid reich und ungebunden“, fragte Logan, der sich sehr wohl erinnerte, was sie getan hatten. Wenn man reich genug ist, wozu braucht man Eltern, die einem eh nur etwas vorschreiben wollen.

Dick schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Unsere Mutter hat mir die Verantwortung über das Treuhandkonto übertragen, weil ich der Ältere bin.“

„Und der Schlauere“, fügte Logan sarkastisch hinzu.

„Ohne mich kann Beav keine Cents ausgeben...“

„Hat er was Handfestes?“

„Fotos.“

„Dann unternimm was“, sagte Logan pragmatisch.

„Ich werde Beav ein paar Mal im Pool untertauchen“, grummelte Dick.

„Wie wär’s mit suchen, Dick?“ Logan blickte ihn unverständlich an. „Es sind nur ein paar Fotos... und dein kleiner Bruder.“

~ * ~ * ~

Nachdem Logan ihn Zuhause abgesetzt hatte, stand Dick im Foyer und brüllte durch die weiten Flure des Hauses. „Beeeeeee-aver? Kennnnnn-dall?“ Er wartete auf eine Antwort, die nicht kam. Dann marschierte er geradewegs in das Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders.

Cassidy, von allen nur Beaver genannt, hatte ihm die Fotos mitten während eines Videospiels unter die Nase gehalten. Dick hatte ihn ignoriert, bis sein Bruder die Bilder zwischen ihn und den Fernseher geschoben hatte. Beaver hatte ihm gedroht und seine Forderungen gestellt, woraufhin Dick ihm seinerseits gedroht hatte.

„...oder was?“ Beaver hatte die Lippen zur Pointe gespitzt und seinen Bruder provokativ angesehen. Der hatte seinen Zeigefinger noch ein Stückchen tiefer in Beavers Brust gebohrt.

„Was in Mexiko passiert, bleibt in Mexiko“, hatte Dick beharrt und ihn in seinem Zimmer stehen gelassen.

Dick ärgerte sich jetzt noch schwarz, dass seine übliche große Bruder-Masche nicht geklappt hatte. Bisher hatte er den Bruder-Diktator spielen können, doch nun hatte Beaver etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Und sein kleiner Bruder war schlau genug, es auszunutzen, wenn er es wollte.

Dick suchte Beavers Zimmer nach seinem Handy ab, mit dem er die vermeintlichen Fotos geschossen hatte, er fand jedoch nichts. Sicher hatte sein Bruder es bei sich. Dafür sollten zumindest die Ausdrucke hier sein.

Nach einer Weile des Rumwühlens – er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Spuren zu verwischen – entdeckte er sie in einem Briefumschlag an der Unterseite der Sockenschublade festgeklebt. Dick öffnete den Umschlag hastig. Auf dem obersten heftete ein Post-it mit einer Nachricht für ihn: ‚Wenn du denkst, dass ich es dir einfach mache, hast du dich geschnitten.’ Daneben war ein dickes Smiley gemalt. Zornig zerknüllte Dick die Fotos und warf sie mit einer Gotteslästerung auf den Boden.

Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, hob er sie wieder auf und verbrannte sie stinkend über dem Papiereimer. Fluchend raufte sich Dick seine blonde Surfermatte. „Das wirst du bereuen, Beav!“


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan und Logan ließen sich Zeit, in den Klassenraum zu kommen. Beaver machte sich an seinem Spind zu schaffen, als Dick auf ihn zustürmte und die Spindtür lautstark vor seiner Nase zuknallte.

„Ich habe schon Psychopathen mit besseren sozialen Fähigkeiten als dich getroffen“, sagte Beaver trocken.

Dick fletschte wütend die Zähne. „Du hältst dich wohl für besonders lustig.“

„Ich nehme an, du hast die Bilder befunden. Behalte sie ruhig – als Erinnerung.“ Das Gönnerhafte ließ seinen Bruder nur wütender werden.

„Fuck you“, knurrte Dick, „Wo warst du gestern Nacht?“ Beaver war gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen. Seit sie keine Eltern mehr im Haus lebten, konnten sie tun, was sie wollten.

Beaver zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann dir doch egal sein.“ Er packte das Buch seelenruhig in seinen Rucksack.

„Ist es auch. Wenn du zufällig überfahren wirst, erbe ich alles.“

Logan ging dazwischen. „Hey Dick, lass mich das machen.“ Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Beaver.

„Fein“, schnaubte Dick. Logan packte Beaver am Hemdkragen und zerrte ihn in die Damentoilette, besser bekannt als Veronicas Büro. Die Schulstunde hatte schon angefangen, daher würde sie niemand so schnell stören.

„Also?“ Beaver verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dick war absolut berechenbar, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was Logan tun würde. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, bis es ihm bewusst wurde und es sein ließ. Das machte einen nervösen Eindruck.

Logan stand vor dem Spiegel. Er zupfte spielerisch an seiner Kette, bevor er sich, ganz der Schauspielersohn, vom Spiegel zu Beaver drehte und sich in Pose warf.

„Dick hat dir sicher alles gesagt. Aber ich möchte dir noch einmal zu bedenken geben, dass das, was in Mexiko passiert, auch dort bleibt.“

„Ist es nicht lustig, dass die geplanten Surftrips nach Mexiko kaum etwas mit Surfen zu tun haben?”

„Ironie.“

„Und ich hatte gedacht, es gibt keine schlechte Publicity! Dich sollte inzwischen doch nichts umhauen", erwiderte Beaver. Er hatte allerdings kein wölfisches Grinsen wie Logan auf den Lippen.

„Wenn ich Schauspieler werden wollte, wäre ich über jedes Bild in den Klatschspalten und im TV dankbar“, überlegte Logan laut, „Aber eigentlich will ich ausschließlich das süße Leben genießen und Geld ausgeben.“

„Geld allein macht nicht glücklich. Aber es gestattet immerhin auf angenehme Weise unglücklich zu sein“, zitierte Beaver Jean Marais.

„Wahre Geschichte“, nickte Logan.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht schon mal an die Vorstellung gewöhnen, wieder eine heiße Schlagzeile zu sein.“

„Ist dir klar, dass wir dich danach nie wieder irgendwo hin mitnehmen können?“

„Das Opfer muss ich bringen...“

„Es sind schon Leute für weniger umgebracht worden.“

Beaver zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht mir nur um das Geld, das mit zusteht.“

„Was willst du von mir für alle Kopien und Originale von unserem kleinen Trip?“

„Ich will, dass du Dick überzeugst, mir eine Vollmacht für mein Konto zu geben“, antwortete Beaver. „Er soll Mum klarmachen, dass ich verantwortungsbewusst damit umgehen werde.“ Das Ganze erschien Beaver wie eine Farce. Betina Casablancas musste ihre Söhne sehr lange nicht gesehen haben, dass sie Dick für verantwortungsvoller als ihn hielt. Nur weil Dick zufällig älter war.

„Ich habe den alten Dick noch nie so - wie heißt das Wort? – ernst gesehen. Das ist wirklich interessant“, laminierte Logan.

Er glaubte nicht, dass Beaver die Skrupellosigkeit besaß, die Mexiko-Bilder an die Presse weiterzureichen. Logan traute ihm nicht besonders viel zu, möglicherweise unterschätze er den kleinen Bruder. Er bewunderte es, nein, es amüsierte ihn, dass Dicks kleiner Bruder sich in der Hackordnung nach oben kämpfen wollte. Er hatte sich den perfekten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, Dick war in der Familie inzwischen der einzige, der über ihm stand.

Schließlich nickte Logan. „Ich rede mit Dick.“ Veronica Mars wollte er mit Sicherheit nicht da hineinziehen. Es war nur recht und billig, dass Beaver seinen Anteil am Erbe zu bekommen. Außerdem war der Brudertwist unterhaltsam.

Logan kam mit einer deutlichen Verspätung ins Klassenzimmer.

„Tschuldigung, habe den Bus verpasst“, log Logan ohne Scham. Die Lehrkraft ignorierte ihn großzügig. Er setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Dick.

„Und?“, wisperte dieser.

„Alles tuttifrutti“, antwortete Logan. Leider hatte Dick nicht den blassesten Schimmer, worauf sich Logan und Beaver geeinigt hatten.

~ * ~ * ~

In der Mittagspause hockten einige 09er Jungs an einem Tisch und berieten sich über das kommende Weihnachtsfest. Dick hatte eine großzügige Party bei sich in petto.

„Nachdem die artigen Jungs und Mädchen ihre Gedichte vorgetragen und ihre Geschenke abgesahnt haben, startet die grandiose Weihnachtssause im Hause Casablancas!“

„Du solltest euer Haus in Casa Santa umtaufen“, witzelte ein 09er dämlich.

Logan saß auf der etwa hüfthohen Mauer, die das Grünzeug vom Schulhof rahmte. Er beobachtete, wie Veronica mit ihrem Essenstablett zu Mac an den Tisch ging. Ihre Blick trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Logan wandte sich schnell ab.

„Es gibt lecker Essen, eine Waikiki-Cocktailbar, heiße Kellnerinnen in extra kurzen Weihnachtsfraukostümen und natürlich den Pool!“, gab Dick lautstark bekannt. „Mit Sex in the Pool.“ Er knuffte Logan mit seinem Ellbogen, aber der grummelte nur bedingt freudig zurück, dass der Cocktail anders hieß.

„Sei kein Spielverderber, Logan“, mischte sich Duncan ein.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten“, sagte Logan mit einem fiesen, falschen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Letztes Jahr wurde Aaron Echolls von seiner Affäre mitten auf der eigenen glamourösen Weihnachtsfeier abgestochen. Wäre er bloß daran verreckt, würde seine Mutter vielleicht noch leben. „Aber ich liebe Partys. Rechne mit mir, Dick.“ Er klopfte dem Angesprochenen auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich im Gehen, dass er sich etwas beim Thailänder holen wollte.

Duncan und er hatten sich versöhnt, dennoch hatte ihre Freundschaft einen herben Riss bekommen, der nicht so einfach zu kitten war. Es ging nicht nur um Veronica, seine Ex, die jetzt erneut mit Duncan zusammen war, sondern darum, dass Duncan ihn diesen Sommer im Stich gelassen hatte, als er einen Freund am nötigsten hatte. Seine Mutter hatte Selbstmord begangen, seine Exfreundin und Duncancs Schwester Lilly war ermordet worden und sein Vater war der Mörder.

Als hätte Logan Lilly selbst erschlagen!

Er setzte sich in seinen Jeep und glaubte für einen Moment seine tote Mutter im Rückspiegel zu sehen. Entsetzt packte er den Spiegel. In einer raschen Bewegung riss er die Tür auf und sprang auf den Asphalt, aber die Person, die er zwischen den Büschen auf dem Parkplatz gesehen hatte, war nicht da.

Er kam sich vor wie ein Vollidiot.

Als Logan wieder ins Auto gestiegen war, fuhr sich er mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht. Zur Sicherheit warf er einen unsicheren Blick in den Rückspiegel. Das gleiche war ihm letzte Woche in der Waschanlage auch passiert. Er meinte, Lynn Echolls in einer Schrottkarre am Straßenrand parken gesehen zu haben.

Langsam drehte er wirklich durch. Seine Mutter war tot, verfluchte Scheiße noch mal. Logan hatte sogar Veronica auf den Fall angesetzt, weil nie eine Leiche gefunden wurde. Aber nichts. Er hatte sich damit abfinden müssen, dass er allein war.

Auf Dicks Weihnachtsparty würde er sich ordentlich die Kante geben. Soviel stand fest.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich habe deinem Bruder übrigens gesagt, dass du ihm die Kontovollmacht besorgst.“ Logan nahm eine neue Karte auf.

„Du hast was?“ Dick sah ihn entsetzt und gleichzeitig empört an. Das Pokerspiel im weihnachtlich geschmückten Poolhaus der Casablancas war augenblicklich vergessen. Dicks Nachbar zur Rechten lugte bei der Gelegenheit in sein Blatt, ohne dass der es merkte.

„Ich habe Beaver gesagt, dass du machst, was er will“, wiederholte Logan entspannt. Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Wodkaglas. Er erreichte gerade das Level, wo er sich ein wenig angenehm benommen fühlte.

„Scheiße, Dude.“ Dick war aufgesprungen. Seine Karten fielen achtlos auf den Tisch. Die anderen Mitspieler beschwerten sich, dass sie mittendrin waren und es um Geld ging. „Ich bin draußen“, erklärte Dick und schaute zu Logan hinüber. „Ich auch.“ Logan zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und folgte seinem Kumpel nach draußen. Er hatte eh ein schlechtes Blatt.

Bisher waren nur ein paar Partygäste im Pool, aber das würde sich ändern, sobald die Anzahl der 09er, die im Moment mit ihren Familie das Feiertagsessen zu sich nahmen, und der Alkoholpegel stieg.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest dich darum kümmern“, sagte Dick verärgert.

„Das habe ich. Es ist nur fair, wenn Beaver seinen Anteil vom Vermögen bekommt.“

„Fair?“, schnaubte Dick.

„Oder willst du, dass ich Vroni mit reinziehe? Nein, ich auch nicht. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass dein kleiner, harmloser, hühnerbrüstiger Bruder so gemein ist, wie er vorgibt zu sein. Gönn ihm den Sieg, es ist Weihnachten.“

Dick warf seine Faust in die Luft. Ein leiser Fluch kam zischend durch seine Zähne.

„Ochh, machst du jetzt Schluss mit mir, Dickie?“ Logan deutete eine Schmolllippe an.

„Wenn Beav nicht jede verfickte Kopie rausrückt, muss er Chlorwasser schlucken!“, drohte Dick. Kurz darauf fügte er hinzu: „Ach was, er bekommt sowieso Chlorwasser zu schmecken.“

~ * ~ * ~

Keine halbe Stunde später hockte Dick zu Füßen einer Blondine im Bikini, die es sich auf einer Liege gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hatte beste Laune. Offensichtlich war das Zusammentreffen der Casablancas blendend verlaufen.

„Ich bin frei, verfügbar und reich“, erzählte Dick ungeniert und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Um dich ertragen zu können, hatte ich nicht genug hier von.“ Die Blondine hielt ihm ihr leeres Glas entgegen.

Dick nahm es ihr ab. „Wenn dem so ist, sorge ist für Nachschub. Ich verspreche dir, danach willst du einen Trip mit dem Dick-Mobile machen.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu, als er aus der Hocke hochkam und zur Waikiki-Cocktailbar schlenderte.

„Keine Leiche im Pool. Hast du ihn im Haus erwürgt?“, stoppte Logan ihn.

„Heute ist Weihnachten. Friede und Liebe auf Erden.“ Pathetisch legte sich Dick die Hand aufs Herz, als würde er einen Treueschwur leisten. Dabei hatte er einen herzerweichenden Blick aufgelegt.

„Du bist nicht zufällig unter die Kiffer gegangen? Oder Härteres? Wie viele Finger siehst du?“

„Ich habe eingesehen, dass es die einzige Lösung des Problems war. Mir ist auch nichts Besseres eingefallen.“

„Gott, Dick, trink mehr Alkohol. Was du sagst, macht Sinn!“ Logan lachte, auch Dick grinste. Dann zog Logan die Augenbrauen amüsiert hoch und machte einen Vorschlag. „Beim nächsten Mal ziehen wir Beaver einfach mit rein, dann kann er uns nicht erpressen.“

„Haha. Sorry, nee. Ich muss weiter.“ Dick schüttelte das leere Glas. „Das Babe ist heiß. Wie vulkanisch heiß. Wie... autsch!“ Er schüttelte die Finger, als er sie sich verbrannt.

Logan sah ihm hinterher. Es ließ seinen Blick über die Leute schweifen. Mit keinem von denen wollte er reden. Er entschloss sich, nach drinnen zu gehen, vom Büffet zu essen und damit dem Alkohol in seinem Körper eine kleine Basis zu geben. Er hatte sich gerade ein paar Häppchen auf seinen Teller gefüllt, als sich eine Frau zu ihm gesellte.

„Veronica Mars. Mein Tag wird besser und besser“, begrüßte Logan sarkastisch seine Exfreundin.

„Freut mich auch, Logan Echolls.“

„Wo ist denn Duncan? Sag bloß, er hat dich allein in die Höhle des Löwens gelassen? Nein, warte, ich weiß, eine Mars hält so etwas nicht auf.“

„Der wurde von Connor entführt.“ Veronica neigte den Kopf. „Und wo ist dein Busenfreund?“

„Dick? Der ist im Moment mit jemand anderes Busen beschäftigt.“

Veronica sah ihn plötzlich ernst an. „Logan, ich bin froh, dass du dich wieder mit Duncan versöhnt hast. Du hast ihm gefehlt. Und ich weiß, dass es dir auch gut tut...“

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mit meinem Therapeuten gesprochen?“, erwiderte Logan spitz.

Bevor es ins peinlichen Schweigen ausartete, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Typen im Weihnachtsmannkostüm mit passender Kopfbedeckung gelenkt. Der Weihnachtsmann stieg vor der breiten Fensterfront auf den Tisch und begann sich mit einer Flasche in einer und einem Glas in der andern Hand zu tanzen. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannten beide den blonden Typen unter der roten Mütze.

„Heilige Mutter aller...“ Logan lachte auf.

Gemeinsam ging er mit Veronica auf die Veranda. Die Show wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Der DJ, den Dick engagiert hatte, drehte die Musik lauter und gab ihm einen derben Beat.

Dick bewegte die Hüften vor und rückwärts, während der Weihnachtsmantel langsam über seine Schultern nach unten rutschte. Die Mädchen johlten und auch einige von Dicks Kumpels ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ihn mit Pfiffen zu unterstützen.

„Wie viel hat er schon getrunken?“, fragte Veronica.

„Zwei Bier“, antwortete Logan.

„Drogen?“

„Bitte keine Unterstellungen.“

Dick johlte. Er nahm seine Mütze ab und wirbelte sie durch die Luft wie ein Lasso. „Wuuuuhuuu, yeah. Dick. Dick Casablancs, meine Damen. Meine Party! Keine Angst vor gar nichts!“ Er war die Mütze der Blondine seiner Wahl zu. Dann löste er den Knoten seines Gürtels und ließ die Enden fallen, wobei er jedoch den Mantel geschlossen hielt.

Logan hatte angefangen im Takt der Bässe zu klatschen.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Veronica, die ahnte, worauf das hinauslief, „Ich will’s nicht sehen.“

„Ronnie!“, rief Dick begeistert aus, als er sie durch ihren lauten Kommentar bemerkte, „Du bist gerade rechtzeitig gekommen.“ Er grinste sie breit an.

Veronica bedeckte ihre Augen. „Dick, bitte, dreh dich in eine andere Richtung. Dick, bitte!“ Dick kannte keine Schamgrenze, er konnte sogar ungeniert in der Schulpause über Masturbation reden.

"Gib es zu – Vroni, du wollest schon immer mal im Stehen pinkeln können", tönte Dick.

Veronica wandte sich deutlich zur Seite.

Dick ließ alle Hüllen fallen. Logan pfiff zwischen zwei Fingern. „Du kannst hinsehen, er hat etwas an“, amüsierte sich Logan. Veroncia warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dick. „Ooorrrhhhh“, stöhnte sie. Dick trug eine Socke á la Chili Peppers über seinem besten Stück.

„Dreh ich mich halt um“, erwiderte Dick und zeigte ihr seine blanke Kehrseite.

Veronica verdrehte die Augen. Der Partykönig stieg von seinem Tisch und ging zu der Blondine von vorhin, um ihr ihren Drink zu überreichen.

„Ich fange an, Weihnachten zu mögen“, meinte Logan verschwörerisch an Exfreundin gewandt. Er sah sie versunken an. Logan wünschte sich, sie würde sich besinnen, mit Duncan Schluss und ihm sagen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte und ihn immer noch liebte.

Stattdessen tauchte Duncan auf der Bildfläche auf und nahm Veronica in Beschlag. „Hey“, begrüßte Duncan sie und legte den Arm um ihre Taille. „Hi Logan.“

„Hi“, gab Logan lahm zurück, „Wie gefällt dir die Party?“

„Dick weiß, wie man Partys schmeißt.“

„Er hat keine Eltern, keine anwesenden, und die Kohle dafür“, meinte Veronica.

„Ich bin der Tango zu seinem Cash oder so ähnlich“, sagte Logan und beobachtete, dass Dick immer noch an der gleichen Blondine hin. Wahrscheinlich war er auf dem besten Weg, sie abzufüllen und einen Treffer zu landen.

„Hast du schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte Duncan seine Freundin.

„Eine ganze Ente mit meinem Dad.“

„Nachtisch passt immer“, erklärte Duncan und entführte sie zum Büffet.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan war definitiv betrunken. Er fragte sich gelangweilt, was er auf Dicks Weihnachtsparty machte. Ein paar Mal hatte er versucht zu flirten, aber nachdem er abgeblitzt war, hatte er aufgegeben. Eine Weile hatte Logan auf die langen Beine der verschiedenen Kellnerinnen in knappen Weihnachtskostümen geglotzt. Nun lag er ausgestreckt auf einer Liege am Pool, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte in die Sterne.

Er erkannte das Geräusch nicht sofort. Als Logan seinen Kopf senkte, entdeckte er die Bikergang, die um das Haus gefahren den Rasen zerpflügte und am anderen Ende des Pools hielt. Fünf Motorräder parkten imposant nebeneinander aufgereiht.

Thumper stieg mit einem filmreifen Schwung von seinem Motorrad.

Dick, der sich seinen roten Weihnachtsmannmantel fest gürtete, ging einige energische Schritte auf die Motorradgang zu. „Das ist eine Privatparty. Verschwindet!“

„Hey Surfer, ich glaube, der Weihnachtsmann hat sich verirrt, wir wollen nur unsere Geschenke abholen“, antwortete Thumper lautstark und grinste breit. Er schlenderte zu einem der Tische hinüber und schob sich ein Lachshäppchen in den Mund.

„Verpisst euch! Oder ich rufe die Polizei!“, warnte Dick.

„Ach ja?“, fragte Thumper, „Mit deiner Socke etwa?“

Dick, dessen Mantel sich unfreiwillig geöffnet hatte, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, übernahm Logan die Führung.

„Jetzt ist die ganze Neptune-Familie hier. Was für eine Wiedervereinigung! Großartig, großartig! Ich beginne wirklich, Weihnachten zu mögen“, rief Logan über den Pool hinweg. Aus seinem Mund kam beißender Sarkasmus, seine Augen funkelten wütend. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut, dass diese Kerle ihm fast die Eier gegrillt hätten und er war deswegen immer noch verdammt angepisst.

„Oh, habe ich deinen Lover Surferboy beleidigt?“, spottete Thumper.

„Wirklich, Dick, wir hätten das schon lange publik machen müssen.“ Logan warf Dick einen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem ‚Was zur Hölle hast du vor?’-Blick quittierte.

Thumper gab seinen Jungs ein Zeichen, sich unter die Gäste zu mischen. Fast alle hatten das Eintreffen der PCH-Gang mitbekommen und gafften wie Unfallzeugen, was als nächstes passieren würde. Selbst der DJ hatte irgendwann mitbekommen, dass ungebetene Gäste eingetroffen waren und hatte die Musik leiser gedreht.

Logan zauberte unter den Augen aller eine Knarre hinter seinem Rücken hervor und spielte damit. Es war doch gut zu wissen, wo die Casablancas ihre Schusswaffen aufbewahrten. „Keiner bewegt sich“, sagte Logan entschlossen.

„Oder was? Machst du mich mit deiner Wasserpistole nass?“, erwiderte Thumper.

„Jack Bauer hat nur einen schlechten Tag. Ich habe ein schlechtes Jahr!“, brüllte Logan und peilte mit der Waffe Thumpers Kopf an.

„Logan, mach keinen Scheiß“, wisperte Veronica, die an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war.

„Was meinst du, wer schneller ist?“ Thumper war ebenfalls genauso wie die anderen Biker bewaffnet. Einer nach dem anderen entblößte ihre Waffen.

„Ihr seid ja echt verrückt... Das gefällt mir!“ Logan grinste irrsinnig.

„Gib mir die Waffe, Logan“, bat Veronica vorsichtig.

Dick war zu ihm gekommen. „Hör auf Ronnie! Du triffst sowieso nicht. Du verletzt noch jemanden“, warnte er ihn zappelig. Waffen an sich machten ihn nicht nervös, aber diese Situation war wirklich gefährlich.

„Genau das habe ich vor“, erwiderte Logan grimmig.

Veronica hatte ihr Handy aus der Tasche geholt. „Ich rufe jetzt die Polizei.“ Sie wählte und wartete, dass die Notrufzentrale sich meldete. Thumper machte mit einem Kopfnicken seinen Mitgliedern deutlich, dass es Zeit war, zu verschwinden.

Logan zielte. „Es gibt Situationen im Leben eines Mannes, in denen er nicht zögern darf.“

Endlich hatte Veronica jemandem am Ohr und erzählte von der Belästigung durch ungebetene Gäste. Aber Logan war nicht bereit Thumper einfach so ziehen zu lassen. Bevor er schießen konnte, entriss Dick ihm die Waffe und stieß Logan von sich. Der stürzte ungehindert in den Pool.

Er feuerte einen Schuss über die blauen Weiten des beleuchteten Pools – und erwischte den Seitenspiegel Thumpers Motorrad. Die Gang verschwand mit einer kleinen Beute Essen und Alkohol, bevor es zu weiteren Ausschreitungen kommen konnte.

Duncan und Dick machten einen Hechtsprung ins Wasser. Logan spuckte Wasser, als sie mit ihm an die Oberfläche kamen. Weder wehrte er sich, noch half er ihnen. Veronica zog ihn auf die Veranda. Mit Alkohol in Magen und Blut sollte man auch nicht schwimmen gehen, schoss es Logan durch den Kopf. Eine Kellnerin ging neben ihm in die Knie. Ihre Strumpfhose bekam dabei eine lange Laufmasche. „Liebling, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte die Frau ernsthaft besorgt.

„Mam?“, flüsterte Logan kaum hörbar. Er halluzinierte. Chlorwasser brannte in seinen Augen. Er wischte sich einmal übers Gesicht, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Er presste die Augen gegen die aufkommenden Tränen zusammen.

„Die Party ist für dich vorbei.“ Dick sah auf zu Duncan. „Bringen wir ihn ins Gästezimmer.“

Veronica fragte Dick nach Handtüchern. Der erzählte ihr, dass im Poolhaus ein ganzer Stapel bereit lag. Gemeinsam schleppten sie Logan ins Haus.

Die Party verlor sich, als die Polizei eintraf. Dick erstattete Sheriff Lamb frustriert Bericht, was passiert war. Es war gerade erst halb eins. Dick hatte eigentlich geplant, bis in den Morgengrauen zu feiern, stattdessen gab er den Kellnerinnen vorzeitig frei.

Beaver und er standen auf der Veranda. „Nur wir zwei, Bro“, sagte Dick und packte seinen Bruder mit einer Hand im Nacken, schließlich hatten sie noch eine Rechnung offen.


	5. Chapter 5

„Schatz. Schätzchen?“

Logan kniff die Augen zusammen. Er weigerte sich, sie zu öffnen, zog die Decke ein Stück höher und krallte sich mit der Hand darin fest.

„Logan.“ Die weibliche Stimme klang dringlich. Jetzt rüttelte sie ihn.

„Nicht heute Nacht. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen“, murmelte Logan. Die Decke wurde ihm weggezogen. Logan murrte, aber er öffnete die Augen. Auf der Bettkante saß die Kellnerin, die sich schon am Pool besorgt auf ihn gestürzt hatte. „Mom?“, krächzte er. Er hatte doch nicht halluziniert.

Mit einem sonnigen Lächeln beugte sich Lynn Echolls zu ihm herunter, zerrte an ihm und drückte ihren Sohn fest an ihre Brust. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Du lebst!“, sagte Logan ungläubig. Er saß plötzlich aufrecht.

Ihr Gesicht bekam einen traurigen Glanz. Logan fand, dass seine Mutter gut aussah. Er hatte es immer gewusst, dass sie lebte. „Ich musste gehen. Es tut mir so leid, Logan. Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten.“

„Ich kann es... Du bist wirklich hier.“ Logan lächelte glücklich.

Lynn erzählte, wie sie zu einem Anwalt gegangen war, um sich scheiden zu lassen, sich dann jedoch in eben diesen verliebt hatte. Sie wollte ganz von vorne anfangen, nie wieder zurückkehren und dieser Mann legte ihr die Welt zu Füßen. „Ich musste dich wieder sehen. Aaron ist...“

„Hauptsache, du bist in Neptune.“ So mussten sich die Kinder, die ihre Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum aufrissen, fühlen. Man hätte Logan nicht besser beschenken können.

„Logan, ich bleibe nicht hier“, klärte Lynn ihren Sohn auf, „Ich wollte sehen, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Mir geht es nicht gut! Ich brauche dich!“ Logan rutschte ein Stück näher und griff verzweifelt nach ihrem Arm. „Du... du kannst nicht einfach... Du tauchst auf und willst wieder verschwinden? Dann hättest du gleich wegbleiben sollten!“

„Schatz, es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht bleiben.“ Lynn sah ihn traurig an. „Alle Welt denkt, ich bin tot und dabei will ich es auch belassen. Mit meinem Geld kannst du ein gutes Leben führen.“

Logan schaute weg. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Lynn stand auf. Sie beugte sich vor. Ihre Hand drehte sanft Logans Kopf. Sie gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Logan.“

Seine Wut verpuffte in dem Moment. „Ich dich auch, Mom“, wisperte er und zog sie noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung, die, wenn es nach ihm ging, nie enden sollte. Lynn wandte sich zur Tür, nur um sich erneut zu ihm umzudrehen. Sie hatte ein warmes Lächeln aufgesetzt, das Logan nicht trösten konnte. Er starrte ihr hinterher, wie sie im knappen Weihnachtsfraukostüm sich leise davonschlich und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

~ * ~ * ~

„Hey, Dornröschen, bist du wach?”

Dick hatte leise an die Tür geklopft. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern stieß sie einfach auf. Bei sich trug er einen Cocktail mit einem Stück Ananas am Glasrand. Zu seiner Überraschung hockte Logan putzmunter im Bett. Er wandte seinen Kopf leicht in seine Richtung, als er eintrat.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, argwöhnte Dick.

„Nah... ich hab nur nachgedacht.“

„Sehr intensiv, wie ich sehe.“ Dick trat zu ihm ans Bett. „Probier mal. Eigentlich sind Cocktails was für Mädchen, aber der hier besteht hauptsächlich aus Tequila.“ Als Logan abwinkte, sog Dick kräftig durch den Strohhalm an dem Drink.

„Es muss etwas verdammt falsch gelaufen sein, wenn ich an Weihnachten – auf meiner eigenen Party - keine flach legen konnte“, überlegte Dick. „Aber mein Bett wurde benutzt: Ich hab ein Pärchen inflagranti erwischt.“

Logan blickte ihn an. Er blinzelte. „Wer war’s?“

„Nicole. Keine Ahnung, wer der Kerl war. Ihre falschen Brüste kamen gut raus. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob sie falsch sind – konnte sie schließlich nicht anfassen – aber sie waren zu groß, um echt zu sein.”

Logan schloss kurz die Augen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwerer an als der Rest seines Körpers. Plötzlich fing er an zu weinen. Logan Echolls weinte nicht. Es war verboten vor einem Mädchen zu weinen und selbst vor einem Jungen war es zu peinlich. Strikte Männerregel. Aber Logan konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

„Dude, ich besorge dir Tequila, Wodka, Bacardi, jeden Stoff, den du willst“, versuchte Dick darüber hinwegzusehen. Unbeholfen kam er näher. Zögerlich legte er seine Arme um Logan und strich ihm versuchsweise ein paar Mal über den Rücken.

Als sich Logan beruhigt hatte, ließ sich Dick auf dem Bett nieder. Zum Glück war das Cocktailglas schon halb leer, sodass nichts verschütt gegangen war. Dick bot ihm an, davon zu trinken. „Ich werde langsam nüchtern“, lehnte Logan ab. Er schniefte kurz.

„Ich kann allmählich verstehen, warum du Weihnachten hasst. Nächstes Jahr schmeiße ich eine Anti-Weihnachtsparty.“ Sauer zog er seine Mundwinkel nach unten.

Dick kannte Logan, auch wenn dieser ihm nicht alles erzählte. Sie waren über dunkle Pfade gemeinsam gegangen, hatten große Partys gefeiert und diverse Drogen geteilt. Er sah ihn an. „Wie kann ich meine Liebe noch beweisen?“, frage Dick scherzend mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Er wusste, dass das funktionieren würde.

Logan lächelte. Mit der flachen Hand tätschelte er Dicks Wange. „Okay, Casablancas, Shirt aus und auf alle Viere für den Anfang!“

Dick verzog die Lippen abschätzig. „Hab ich alles schon gemacht. Und ich muss dir sagen, ich bin nicht interessiert.“

„Oh, und ich dachte, du wärst einfach zu haben.“ Jetzt war es an Logan zu schmollen. Er erhob sich schwerfällig vom Bett. „Wie wär’s mit einem richtigen Bier und einem Spiel?“

„Tssss, dafür könntest du mich gewinnen.“

Sie machten einen Stopp in der Küche und nahmen sich zwei Biere aus dem Kühlschrank, ehe sie nach oben in Dicks Zimmer gingen. Für gewöhnlich trösteten sie sich einander gegenseitig auf diese Weise: sie sprachen nicht über was auch immer, sondern schütteten sich zu und zockten, bis ihnen die Finger und Handgelenke wehtaten.

Irgendwann in den Morgenstunden gaben sie schließlich müde auf und krochen in Dicks Bett, das mehr als groß genug war.

Logan wachte wieder auf, als ihn seine Blase drängte, die Toilette aufzusuchen. Im Dunkeln schlurfte er ins Badezimmer. Aus dem Fenster konnte man die Überreste der Party auf dem Rasen und der Veranda sehen. Die Spuren der Motorräder waren unübersehbar.

Er fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Mutter am Leben, besser. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, aber sie war zurückgekommen. Vielleicht konnte er Veronica auf sie ansetzen, dachte Logan hoffnungsvoll. Mit den Informationen, die Lynn Echolls ihm gegeben hatte, konnte Veronica sie möglicherweise aufzuspüren.

Zurück im Zimmer sah er Dick quer auf dem Bett ausgestreckt im schwachen Morgengrauen liegen.

Lily hätte sich den Arsch abgelacht, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was Dick und Logan in Mexiko getan hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sogar mitgemacht. Dass sie dort miteinander rumgemacht hatte, war eher ein Unfall aus Drogen und keinen Mädchen gewesen. Logan störte sich nicht daran und Dick war kein komplizierter Typ. Das einzige Problem war Beaver, den sie im nächsten Urlaub auf jeden ebenfalls unter Drogen setzen oder im Badezimmer anketten mussten. Nur für den Fall der Fälle.

Gähnend schlurfte Logan ins Bett. Er legte sich hin und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Das hier war mehr denn je sein erstes Zuhause. Nichtsdestotrotz hasste Logan Weihnachten auch weiterhin. Zum Glück war das Fest vorbei und er hatte es auch dieses Jahr überlebt.

~Ende


End file.
